battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon or Witch
Part 1 'Commander StarFire: '''Commander StarFire Update: I have cracked the first layer, Tree is still under heavy layers of charms and enchantments. But she now knows who I am and will be expecting me next time. She has threatened that if I return, our poor Tree will suffer. I am going to need a diversion for future battles. Overall, todays efforts were a success. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'I congratulate you on the progress you have made! It is quite a feat to make it through the first layer of charms and enchantments alone. I agree that today’s efforts overall were a success, even if your magic-working was detected. We shall be very careful about your presence and use of magic in the future to ascertain that the Tyrant-Warden will not harm you. I believe our battle plan for the future shall be able to accommodate. Part 2 'Asha: '''Back up the train: is tree good or bad? I'm so confused! Plus, I suppose I should let you know that my name (for this) is Asha and I'm a dragon-trainer-in-training from the Isle of Twerk (I'm kidding. No twerking). '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Ah yes, this might be a little confusing. Asha, that’s a very good question to ask! (and welcome aboard, dragon-trainer-in-training!) We initially thought of “Tree” as “bad” (at least from the perspective of Grounded Dungeon prisoners). Tree was the Warden of the Grounded Dungeon, after all, the person who was keeping us captivated when we wanted to be free. So we opposed “Tree.” But then we noticed some things. Tree would be very aggressive for a while, and then suddenly… not be. Tree would be confused and going through memory loss. And then there were threats from an ominous voice suggesting that Tree was being controlled, much in the sense that Bewilderbeast control other dragons. We realized that the best explanation for this was that there was a Tyrant-Warden controlling Tree. So when we talk about “Tree,” we’re usually talking about the probably-good person being controlled, and what we call the “Warden” or especially the “Tyrant-Warden” is the malevolent entity controlling her. I hope that clarifies situations! Part 3 'majorardilla: '''I KNOW WHY THIS ISN'T WORKING!!! YOU'RE NOT A DEMON, YOU'RE A WITCH SENT BY THE GODDESS FREYA,THE GODDESS OF WAR AND DEATH, TO GIVE THESE DRAGON RIDERS GRIEF AND TO START A WAR!!! '''The Warden: '''HOW DARE YOU MISTAKE ME FOR SUCH A FRIVOLOUS FIGURE NEVER SHALL I REVEAL MY IDENTITY I AM THE WARDEN I WILL ALWAYS BE THE WARDEN '''majorardilla: '''BY ODIN’S BEARD!!! YOU CLAIM TO HAVE MORE POWER THAN THE GODS?!?! '''The Warden: '''WHAT ARE THEY BUT FAIRY TALES AND SHADOWS UNDER CHILDREN’S BEDS?? THEY DO NOTHING. THEY ARE NOTHING. I HAVE IMPRISONED A MAJORITY OF A FANDOM AND WILL NOT REST UNTIL I DO SO AGAIN. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Do you deny the existence of the Goddess Peach? She may reside in your dungeon, but she is far from nothing. Nor do Thor, Odin, Loki, Frigga, Sif, Magni, Baldr, Ran, Sol, Heimdall, or any of the other gods live under your imprisonment. You are the one who is nothing! Blasphemer! You shall be struck down by Thor’s lightning for your insolence. And if not, I shall direct my own lightning bolts, fire, and fury toward you. You shall not imprison us. We shall defeat you. '''The Warden: 'Ẉ̹͉̞͚̖͊ͮ̿̊̂͐̾E͚͈͈̳̠͓̋ ̫̓ͬ̄̅ͩ̓ͬS̙̥H͓̤̝̜̫̣ͧͫͨA̘͕̻̖͕͋L̙ͦ͊ͫ̅͑ͥͬḶ̋̈́͂̓́͋̿ ͇ͪ̆S̫̯̗̘͆E̬̰̠̺͚͔E͖͚̻̬̤͈̤͗̂́̽̃͋,ͧ̄ͮ̐̅ ͕̣̭̆͊ͬW͎̟̭̰̪̘̍̽̓͊̐̍ͣO͍̗̯̬̞̫̜͂̔̆͐ͤN͎’̫̺̠̔̓̊̊̿T̘͎̘͕̜ͤ̏͋̐̚ ̳̖̟ͪ͂ͯ͑ͦͦ͑W̗̹E͍̜̼̬̦͙̲ͦͫ 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Indeed we shall. Until you close your eyes and run away, crying. '''The Warden: '''Y̥̟̽͋̈͛ͭO͙͎̥̹͓͌̋͋ͯ͆̓U̯̞̰͓̼̻͚͊̔ͫ̍̌ͮR͉̰͊͊̏ͅ ̗̜̺̩̲̇́͐ͨ͆͒͒D̳͉͎͔͔ͮ̿̃ͮ̐̆ͦE̲̤͇̗͇̣͂͗͐ͣͦA̞̞̠͈͓̠ͨ̋ͭ̈́̓̐̀TͭH͚͕̠̼̀ͩͭͭͣ̉͛ ̖͓͈͊͂ͣ̎̍͆W͂ͭ̒̀̀I̫͙͔͎͚͙ͣ̂SͫH̤̤̺̾ͨͪ̈́ ̰̠̙̰̀̇̏̓ͅI̻̮̍Ṡ̩̦̖̲̻̬̽ͯ̇̈́̉̚ ̫̹̙̣̥̼̺U̼͍̖͙̤͚T̩̫̠͓̟͔̄͆̌T̿̿ͨ͊̏̿̾Ë̾̐̀ͬͩͪR̬͚ͧ͋L̹̠̤̺̥̩̭ͦ̿̔̋ͪY̘̤̥͇̞̳̿ͅ ̺͈̞̘̯̆̆͊̍̐F̙̝̝A̩̪̙͚̗S̜͉̾͛̔̒C͕͋ͦͦ̆͑̈́̚I͍̭̞̺̟̗̎̉̊̆̏̉̚N̪ͫ̀ͅA̔̇̀ͭT̖̣̟͔͕̼I̊N̒ͥG̅͋ͨ̇ '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''If it is my death wish, then why do you tell me to “keep my friends close”? Bah! Look at all those low blows. Those are low even for you. Your aggression is clouding your mind,Tyrant. I am not afraid of you. And I shall stand all the way up to Helheim’s Gate to defeat you - and I will win. '''The Warden: '''A HERO DIES A THOUSAND DEATHS WHEN THE ONES THEY LOVE ARE HURT. TREAD LIGHTLY, KING. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Those are but words. Words do not kill. And you will find that my men and women and dragons and supporters all shall resist you, and stand with me to push you back. We are not so lightly slaughtered; we are mighty, and together as we stand, you cannot touch us. '''The Warden: '''THEN PERHAPS I WILL FOLLOW MY WORDS WITH ACTIONS. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '#WE’LL SEE WHO’S STANDING COME MORNING LIGHT#YOUR WORDS ARE BOLD AND BRASH KING#TAKE CARE YOU DO NOT FIND YOURSELF ON THE END OF YOUR OWN SWORD#THE WARDEN#BATTLE OF THE GROUNDED DUNGEON via treepelta113 Coward! Attack me, not the helpless. Come at me, you who sticks to the shadows! The only item I plan to stick on the end of my sword is your heart. If we cannot break Tree from the Tyrant, I will end you. 'The Warden: '''HOW HEROIC. YOU WOULD KILL YOUR OWN KIND EVEN WHEN THERE IS A CHANCE OF HER SURVIVAL… h-ha/dd0ckK…m-my ki_ng…heLp—/=4:.// , POOR SOUL…HER TERROR IS GREAT. SHE WAKES DAY AFTER DAY WITH MORE TERRIBLE DEEDS STAINING HER PAWS… '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Twist my words as you will. You know I have great desires to free Tree if at all possible. You are a monster, Tyrant. The one without any principles at all. Whereas I do what I must to stand against you. '''The Warden: '''YOU TIRE ME, YOUR MAJESTY. MY TIME DRAWS TO A CLOSE AND MY VESSEL IS WEARY. TAKE YOUR CONVOLUTED LOGIC ELSEWHERE. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'I see you retreat from confrontation because you have not the logic to combat me yourself. Ha! Very well then. I withdraw for the night as well. But know I am watching you, Tyrant, aaaaaalways watching. Always. Category:Events Category:Season 1